


YFC's Smutty Larry Ficlets

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Candles, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Face-Sitting, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gag, Glitter, Harry in Panties, High Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy Louis, School Uniforms, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Suit Kink, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Louis, Twink Louis, Wax Play, Whipping, mirror ceiling, prompts, suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a growing collection<br/>I've edited them a bit so they are easier to read, but mainly kept them as they were.<br/>These are both Larry and smutty.<br/>Feel free to use these as prompts, if you do send me a link!<br/>tumblr: yourfavouritechild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short little ficlets and I, personally, I have no intention of writing any of these as of yet.  
> Enjoy!

Harry and Louis go get froyo. And Louis doesn't even realize he's licking his spoon suggestively until he notices Harry squirming and trying to avoid watching him. So Louis, decides to be even more lewd. He licks his lips, wipes the corner of his mouth with his fingers, and then licks the froyo off them. He's moaning quietly as he eats, sucking on the spoon slightly. Finally, Harry can't take it so he drags them out of the shop before he fucks Louis over the candy toppings.


	2. Massage

Harry lighting a bunch of candles, and then he straddles Louis' back. He gives Louis a nice massage. When Louis is all relaxed, Harry takes a candle and starts dripping little beads of wax down Louis' back. It doesn't hurt, but it's warm and sensual. When Harry reaches the bottom of Louis' spine, he puts the candle down and massages that bum. He kisses it and bites it, Louis pliant and putting up no fight. Harry eats Louis out slowly, relishing the little hums and moans Louis elicits when he hits a good spot.


	3. Pink Shorts

Louis coming back from some party or club. He's buzzed and covered in glitter. Even his eyelashes sparkle. Harry is just sitting on the couch. Louis' wearing baby pink booty shorts and a white tee. He's horny from grinding on people all night, so he wiggles his butt out at Harry, who just slaps it, making Louis yelp and sending glitter flying. So Louis straddles him and grinds down. Harry's hands slide up Louis' thighs and slip under the tight shorts. Louis gets off on grinding and Harry massaging his ass. He stains his pretty pink shorts.


	4. Silk Robe

Louis taking a long bubble bath, and then walking around the house, kinda sleepy, in a short silk robe. His skin is soft and smooth. When he bends over you can see everything. Louis straddling Harry in the robe, and Louis slowly pulls the belt undone. He shrugs the robe off and it pools around his thighs. He smells like lavender. Harry carries a giggly Louis off to the bedroom. They make sweet, slow love filled with kisses and breathy moans.


	5. Mouth Fucking

Louis probably has to open his mouth as wide as he can to take Harry in. Louis with tears in his eyes as Harry fucks his mouth. He wants to be a good boy and take it all without complaining, but his jaw aches and Harry is hitting the back of his throat. Louis with his hands behind his back trying to take all of Harry in his mouth. His voice is rough afterwards but he loves it, he loves pleasing Harry and feeling cum spill down his throat.


	6. Control

Louis probably can get controlling in the bedroom. He can get Harry to do anything at times. When Harry misbehaves, Louis brings out the riding crop, bends Harry over the side of the bed and whips. While teasing a tied up Harry, Louis says "only good boys get to cum." He doesn't let Harry cum for a while until Harry desperately begs. Louis probably pushes Harry's head into the bed, and then pulls him up by his hair while he fucks him hard.


	7. Whipping

Daddy Louis fully dressed (like 2014 AMAs) with a riding crop. Harry bent over the bed, hands bound together behind his back. Louis whipping his ass, fully in control, dirty talking aggressively. Louis calling Harry his baby, but telling Harry he needs to be punished. Louis denying Harry his orgasm. Louis, still dressed, pulling Harry's hair and pounding his whipped-raw ass. Louis being a good daddy afterwords and taking care of his baby, making sure Harry is ok.


	8. Rimming

Louis getting his ass eaten, but he's all squirmy trying to pull away because he's so sensitive and overstimulated. But Harry's got his hands gripping Louis' hips to hold him in place. Harry goes to town while Louis ruts against the bed and arches his back. He throws his head back and whimpers, high pitched O's escaping every time Harry thrusts his tongue in. Louis repeating "please" really fast while his orgasm approaches. Toes and fingers curling while Louis cums against the bed-sheets.


	9. Pornstar Noises

Louis probably sounds like a pornstar when he has sex. Round "OH"s, sharp "FUCK"s, quick "yes yes yes"s, whiny "please"s. He wants everyone to know he's having great sex and who he's having great sex with, so he'll shout Harry's name, but whisper "my beautiful boy". When something hits just right he'll moan out a "OH yeah baby right there right there". When he's not getting what he wants he'll whine "yeah yeah come on fuck me harder give me it". Conclusion: Louis is loud in bed and you can hear him down the hall of the hotel.


	10. Tommo the Tease

Louis straddling Harry, he traces his tongue down Harry's chest. When he reaches the waistband of underwear, he takes the elastic in his mouth and snaps it. Kisses along Harry's covered cock. He takes the top band in his hands, slowly drags it down while nipping at the newly exposed skin. He leaves hickeys along the inside of Harry's thighs. Lips brushing skin, he breaths hot air along Harry's cock. He plants a light kiss to the head, licking away the precome spilling onto Harry's tummy.


	11. Table Sex

Louis bent over a table, cock hanging and leaking precome onto the floor. His head is buried in his arms as he takes hard thrust after thrust. Harry's hand on his back holds his against the table. When his ass is slapped, he lets out a high pitched whimper. The skin red from being slapped many times. His knees shake, his cock aches, he tries to push back against Harry. With broken moans and clenched fists, he comes onto his own toes. He falls to his knees, exhausted, when Harry takes his cock out.


	12. Twink Louis

Twink Louis getting wrecked. Like he goes clubbing, covered in glitter and in too tight pants. He brings home a strong Harry who holds Louis against the wall while they fuck. Louis' knees shaking as he's pushed into the wall with each thrust. Harry moves them so Louis is bent over the bedside. There's friction on Louis' cock and he curls his fingers with each high pitched moan. Tears leak from his eyes because he's taking it so hard. He wakes sore and bruised.


	13. Mouth Fucking 2

Louis kneeling and then sitting back on his heels, he tilts his head back and sticks his tongue out ready to give a blowie. Harry grabs Louis' hair and guides his mouth to his cock. Harry straight up fucks Louis' mouth, and Louis gags a bit. His eyes get misty because Harry is being rough. But Louis loves getting used like this. And when Harry cums, Louis licks down every bit off it. Louis' moans are a bit hoarse when Harry starts to reward Louis with a slow building rim job. His eyes flutter and his back arches while Harry eats him out.


	14. Pornstar Noises 2

Louis sounding like an over-dramatic porn star during sex. Urging Harry on like "that's it right there, fuck yes" or "come on harder AH yea give it to me". Even when he goes down on Harry he can't help but moan with him in his mouth. Vibrating around Harry's cock, humming into Harry's hole. Louis whimpers high pitched, has broken moans, does lots of cursing. He loves the sound of skin slapping together and his own hitched breath. Louis getting really into loud rough sex. He gets off on hearing Harry say his name, or dirty talk to him, calling him his "pretty boy".


	15. Cowgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a v short drabble for this called Good Boy.

Harry sinking down on a cock and riding like he owns it. He bounces and writhes, throwing his head back in pleasure. Harry looks so good in cowgirl position, Louis able to watching that cock slide in and out, or the way his muscles tense to help him bounce. Harry swirling his hips and grinding down. Harry loosing himself while riding that cock.


	16. Sassy Louis

Adorable complaining Louis like! Louis making snarky comments in bed because he knows he'll get punished for them. He's all like "that's all?" or "that's what you call rough sex?" Because he wants to be proven wrong. Also sassy Louis being dominated and put in his place like a misbehaving child is a turn on for Harry and Louis. Rolling his eyes gets him a slap on the ass, scoffing gets his hair pulled. Louis riding but being like "why do I do all the work?" So Harry thrusts up hard making Louis cry out.


	17. Suspenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis bid on the suspenders at the Cinderella Ball and I died

Louis fully suited up with the suspenders. With his back to Harry, Louis swivels his hips down and up in between Harry's legs. He slides off his jacket. Harry grips the suspenders from the back, tugging them towards him as Louis grinds his ass down. Louis snaps the straps against his chest, then let's then hang at his sides. Harry's hands sliding from Louis' back to his chest, undoing the shirt buttons. Louis arches his back, his ass pressing into Harry's groin as Harry pries the shirt off. His hands smooth over Louis' chest. Louis bends forward, putting his hands on the ground. He shakes his ass against Harry as Harry pulls him closer with the suspenders. Harry pulls back hard, putting his hand against Louis' stomach and bring him up. Their skin presses together. One hand still on Louis' stomach, Harry slips a hand to Louis' groin and kneads him through the fabric. Louis breathes heavy, throwing his head back, his lips against Harry's ear.   
"Such a tease," Harry growls, biting Louis' neck. Louis whimpers as Harry's hand undoes his pants.   
"All for you, baby," he barely whispers into Harry's ear.


	18. Glasses

Naughty librarian Louis looking over his glasses and slapping a ruler in his hand, he's in a short plaid skirt and thigh highs. Louis using the ruler to control and spank Harry. He bends over and you can see the lacy white panties underneath the skirt. He makes Harry peel the thigh highs off with his teeth.


	19. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love glitter + Louis

Twink Louis sparkling with sweat and pink glitter, head titled back, eyes closed, mouth open, as he rides Harry. Louis is slow and gentle, but Harry gets impatient so he starts thrusting upward into Louis. And Louis just takes it, brow furrowed, whimpering and whining. Specks of glitter cover Harry's lower tummy from Louis falling forward onto it. Louis saying "please please please" as he chases his orgasm and Harry thrusts harder, faster. Louis' cum on Harry's belly mixes with the glitter.


	20. Jands

Harry's huge hand pinning both of Louis' wrist above his head The other hand bruising Louis' hip trying to keep him from bucking up. But Louis bucks up anyway, so Harry pulls him up so they're chest to chest, one hand holding Louis' wrists behind his back and the other helping him bob on Harry's cock. Louis' thighs shake from the strain, but he keeps bouncing, head falling backwards and mouth agape. Harry keeps telling him how pretty and wonderful he is. Harry tells Louis how gorgeous he looks coming all over his (Harry's) stomach.


	21. Tied Up

Louis with his hands tied behind his back. He’s on his belly over the side of the bed. His legs are trembling as he tries to stay upright. He’s leaking onto the duvet, he can feel the wet spot growing underneath his stomach. Red hand-prints mark his ass and thighs. Hair stuck to his sweaty face. His bottom lip is cut from him biting it so hard trying to stay quiet because he was told to be. A finger runs from the back of his neck, down his back, and comes to rest over his hole, pressing gently. Louis pushes back slightly, but a hand holds his hips in place.


	22. Gag

Louis with a baby pink gag and matching leather choker necklace. His hands tied above his head, he’s lying on his back. Harry’s hands start to leave bruises on Louis' hips from trying to keep Louis from bucking up. Harry keeps calling Louis “my pretty boy” and “my good boy.” Louis' moans can still be heard but they’re muffled and indistinguishable. His feet are crossed behind Harry's head as Harry basically fucks him into the mattress.


	23. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that smutty but I like my thoughts

I wonder what the inside of Larry’s bedroom looks like. Like is it sleek, is it a mess, is it dark or colourful? Is there a whole closet for sex stuff? A gigantic walk in closet? A huge Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom? 10000 candles?! Is the bed round? Carpeting or wood floors? Art hanging on the walls? Picture frames! Ruffled silk sheets or fresh cotton ones?! Is there any inch they haven’t had sex on? A fireplace!? Fresh flowers! Leftover Xmas decorations? Bday cards? A pile of shoes?


	24. Gentle O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tag on tumblr called "gentle o" and its all about Louis.

Louis and his “gentle orgasm” face he makes in concert pics. His hooded eyes and slack mouth and titled chin. There are times when he gets himself off slowly, or he and Harry make slow, sweet love, and when he comes its like when snow first starts to fall: the air leaves him and he’s still with flushed cheeks, and his mouth hangs open in silence. Harry bites at the parted lips, molds his hands to the curve of Louis' spine. Louis' eyes barely stay open when he arches, come slides down his belly. He lays motionless with a small smile, feeling the tingles fade from him.


	25. Eyelashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not smut

Do you think, in the streams of moonlight that creep through the curtains, Harry lies awake and counts the eyelashes of the boy next to him? Tries to breath in tune with the soft huffs of air escaping from that boys parted lips? Do you think Harry ghosts a hand down Louis’ side, amazed that he’s allowed to, amazed that he has and will continue to be able to lie awake and count and recount the same set of lashes for the rest of his life?


	26. Baking

Louis and Harry baking together. Louis gets batter on his cheek, so Harry wipes it off with his finger. But then Louis takes his finger and licks the batter off. He takes the whole finger in his mouth, gives a suck, and let’s the finger slide out. Harry just stands there mesmerized as Louis looks up at him innocently. Harry walks Louis back into the counter so their bodies press together. It's already hot from their oven and their kisses taste sweet. Louis licks more than just the batter bowl clean.


	27. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not smut

Sometimes I don’t even wanna see Harry and Louis naked in a sexual way, but just in a way to admire them. Like all the curves and colours of their bodies. Every tattoo, scar, vein. The soft hairs on their tummies and arms. The lines etched in their hands. The dips and jutting bones, the rolls and squish. Their gentle breathing, the warmth of their skin. The flush on cheeks and chest, fluttering eyelashes. The glow of skin, sparkle in their eyes. They’re both so beautiful in every way, it’s painful.


	28. Face Riding

Louis has probably ridden Harry’s face before. His hands resting beside Harry’s torso, knees on either side of Harry. He goes on all fours and then pushes back like child’s pose, Harry’s hot breath against Louis' ass. Louis would prob start off being light and holding his weight up, but then would lose himself and grind down on Harry’s mouth. He leans back, hands behind Harry’s head and his own head tilted back, mouth agape. He rides Harry until he sees stars and then does is again the next day.


	29. Pool Side

Lying in the grass on a blanket under the sun. Starts out with Harry teasingly eating Louis out until Louis is gripping at the grass trying to remain steady. Moves on to Louis bobbing up and down riding Harry, the sunlight and sweat making his tanned skin glow. And they switch positions so Louis is on his back with his ankles crossed behind Harry as Harry slowly grinds into Louis. Louis tries to be quiet so he bites his lip but moans high pitched with every hard thrust from Harry.


	30. Glitter on Harry

Harry covered in glitter straddling Louis. He’s got glitter in his hair and he runs his hand through his hair so it’s all glittery. Harry runs his hand up Louis’ chest, up Louis' throat. He grabs Louis' face and tilts it up a bit as he leans in with a sinful smirk. Harry bites Louis' lower lip and pulls it as Louis lets out a soft moan. When Harry lets go of his lip, they breath each other’s air for a moment, and then they kiss so passionately.


	31. Obedience

Twink Louis obediently sitting on his heels with his mouth open waiting for Harry. His tongue is out, ready to take Harry in. At first Harry lets Louis go slow and gentle, but eventually Harry grabs Louis' hair and fucks his mouth. Louis still being obedient, his eyes tearing up but not letting Harry stop. Harry goes faster and hits the back of Louis' throat, stilling as he comes in Louis' mouth. When Harry pulls out, Louis' hair is a mess and he’s super flushed but he makes sure to lick the drops of come hanging off of Harry’s cock.


	32. The Hills ft. Nicki

Harry has business to attend to so he goes out says he’ll be back late and Louis just chills at home and then hours later he gets a knock at the door and it’s Harry in a coat with knee socks and heels and Louis is like ?!  
And Harry lifts the edge of the long coat up a bit to imply he has v little on underneath.  
And then Harry is laying on his back legs wrapped around Louis’ neck as Louis blows him.   
Harry still has the socks on but the panties are around his ankles.  
When Harry comes, Louis licks it off his stomach.   
Louis gets some stuff and he smokes a joint while Harry takes whatever pill and they laugh into kisses surrounded by smoke.   
Louis kisses a trail down Harry's stomach.  
Harry's hand in Louis’ hair pulling him back up. Harry ruts against Louis and gives him a lopsided smirk and flips them over so Louis is on his back. Harry straddles over him, panties taut and stained. Harry undoes Louis’ belt buckle and presses his hands under his shirt so Louis’ll take it off. Harry grinding against Louis as Louis runs his hands over Harry's sock covered calves. Louis presses up into Harry. He’s half out of it from the drugs already and dry humping Harry which seems like such a teenage thing is really putting his head in space.


	33. Pastel Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not smut

Louis with like winged eyeliner and being all sassy and popping bubblegum and rolling his eyes at people while he fixes his hair. Checking himself out in the movie theatre bathroom mirror and taking aesthetic selfies in the arcade room. His equally quirky BF Harry kissing his head and hugging his side while Louis tries to play classic arcade games.


	34. Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not smut

Do you think Larry have a wall of Polaroids of themselves together with little captions of song lyrics or poems or quotes from that night?  
Like they’ll be one of Louis cracking up and the caption is just “apples? Apple!” And it’ll be a joke only they get.  
Or a selfie of one kissing the other on the cheek with the sun in the background and the caption is like  
“When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be”


	35. Mirror Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Ana

Louis riding and then Harry comes up to lick the bead of sweat rolling down Louis’ neck. This topples Harry onto Louis so Louis is on his back. He sees himself in flashes on the ceiling because his eyes are fluttering. He sees Harry’s back muscles tense and nail marks running down. He makes more marks, and arches up into Harry. Harry is grunting and relentless, his face stuffed into Louis’ neck. Louis sees his legs tangled around Harry’s waist and his fingers’ grip weakening on Harry’s back. Harry hits just right and Louis sees himself grab harry’s hair and tug so their faces meet in a sloppy but just-right kiss. Harry starts to whisper sweet nothings (”all mine baby all mine”, no one else”, “fuck you’re such a good boy, Lou, taking all of me”). Louis’ mouth is agape and he goes to shout out but his throat closes as he comes in between their stomachs. Heat spreads inside him, Harry clutches his waist and breaths heavy in his ear. Louis’ shout comes out as a stuttering whine while he rides his orgasm out. He watches his fingers tangle in Harry’s hair. He watches how, even in a post orgasm mess, their bodies fit perfectly.


	36. Icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long one i sent in a text to someone

What like Louis comes home and Harry is baking in his boxers and a waist apron and Louis is like oh let me taste the batter!   
so Harry holds out the spatula but everytimeLouis gets near it Harry pulls it away and at some point in this game Harry gets some on louis’ nose and they giggle and Harry kisses it off   
So Louis gives Harry a little playful shove but the spatula knocks onto Harrys chest and he’s got a smear across his pec  
And Harry is like “Lou!” And Louis is like  
Not my prob *shrug*  
But Harry is like  
“I cleaned u up clean me up!”   
So Louis Huffs like fine I’ll do it so he bends a little and licks the smear off Harrys chest  
And then leads his tongue to Harrys nipple and gives it a good flick for fun but Harry lets out a soft moan and Louis is like “oh” and Harry looks half surprised half embarrassed that he did that  
Louis cocks an eyebrow and then continues flicking the nipple with his tongue and his hand grabs around Harrys waist tightly  
And Louis backs then into the counter and Louis starts to roam upwards with his tongue but Harry puts a smear on his lower tummy with a cute smile like  
“You missed a spot Lou”   
And Louis smiles back and leaves a trail of nibbles as he kneels down and cleans off the smear that’s dangerously close to the waistband of Harrys boxers  
And so Louis is on his knees and his hand untie the apron so his nose is basically up in Harrys crotch but icing from before lingers and smells like vanilla and it’s warm so Louis presses his face closer and gently licks off the rest of the icing he misses  
Louis’ tongue dips under the waistband and he catches it with his teeth and pulls a bit and then snaps it with a smirk   
Harry is all like  
“Heeyyyy”  
Louis tugs on the bottom of Harrys boxers so they inch down his thighs  
And the waist bands slides down Harrys cock and Louis teases the tip of his tongue down it as he pulls  
When the boxers are down far enough Harrys cock bobs up out (lol) and Louis presses a kiss to the head before swirling his tongue around   
His hand grips the base and Louis suddenly has a weird idea he kind of wants to try  
“Hazza give me the spatula”  
“Why? you gonna spank me cause I’m kind of not in the mo-”  
“No just give it to me”  
So Harry hands Louis the spatula with a quizzical look   
But Louis smears the icing along the shaft and then licks along trying to get it all off  
It’s a nice combo of sweet and salty  
Harrys all like   
Whoooaaaa  
And Louis obvi likes it too so he’s going at it and Harrys eyes are closed and he’s trying not to buck his hips  
And then he wriggles his nose and is like  
“Llouu”  
And Louis hums around Harrys cock  
But Harry says his name again but less moaned and more concerned and Harrys like  
“Do you… Do you smell that?”  
But Louis is face deep in icing and ballsack so he doesn’t smell much else so he just Hums again  
And then Harry stills and pulls Louis’ head out from his crotch like   
“The cookies!”  
And Harry hobbles weirdly over to the oven leaving Louis on his knees   
Mouth still open and precome dripping down his chin  
Harrys dick bobbing awkwardly as he scrambles for oven mits and opens up the oven to small cloud of smoke  
He’s waving it away with a dejected look on his face mumbling about burning the cookies AGAIN  
Louis sits back on his knees and catches the precome on the fingers and licks it off thinking bout how he ended up falling so deeply in love with this weirdo


	37. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not smutty

They’re listening to a throwback playlist and dancing in their undies to cheesy 80s pop and twirling and it’s Saturday morning and they’re full of giggles and smiles and kisses.  
Harry is in little undies and a short silk robe that’s undone and flowing around him as he twirls.  
And Louis is in his plaid boxers and he grabs the belt of Harrys robe and pulls him closer until they laugh into a kiss.


	38. Zourry

Harry bent over the edge of the bed, hands tied behind in pink satin ribbon to match his pink thigh highs .  
Harry's strained but he’s eating Louis out and he yelps a bit whenever Zayn hits him with the paddle. Starts out kind of soft hits just enough to make him flinch  
But now he’s trembling at the knees and tears run down his cheeks as his tongue slides over Louis’ hole  
Harry’s thigh highs droop a bit with each hit and Zayn calls him his good boy, "such a good boy takes each hit so well."  
Meanwhile Louis’ on his hands and knees whimpering and pushing back into Harrys tongue.  
Harry is rutting against the bed surely leaving a spot from his precome. Zayn rubs a soothing cold hand over Harry's bruised ass and kisses his the redness gently.   
Harry's knees are bent inwards and he’s trembling and doesn’t know how long he can stay upright and he moans into Louis’ ass and ruts against the bed again but Zayn puts a hand down to still him saying "Baby don’t you don’t want me to have to punish you again."  
And Zayn gives a smack to Harry's back thigh as a warning and Harry lets out a pained whimper. Zayn bites up Harrys thigh until he’s eating Harry out.


	39. Trans Girl Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catholic school au with trans girl louis

Louis in a plaid skirt on her hands and knees pushing her ass out as she crawls away from Harry. Harry crawling after her and snatching her sock covered ankle (white cotton knee highs) and they giggle as Harry drags her backwards. Louis tauntingly escaping his grasp and scurrying away.  
Sitting back against the headboard with her knees up but she's pushing her skirt down in between her legs so she shows less. Harry crawling up to Louis and they kiss and Louis wraps her arms around Harry's neck and Harry drags his fingers up Louis’ leg and up her skirt and grabs her ass. Smiling into their kisses, Harry pulls Louis down so she’s under Harry. Her legs are wrapped around Harry's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
